baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 22
Season 22 'is the twenty-second season of ABC's ''Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on February 14, 2018. It premiered in fall 2038 with "Cause and Effect". Plot and production spoilers * Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast will be among the new stories this season. * New characters, some with and without cursed counterparts. * A "curtain call" episode for Gretel which will "wrap up her tale". * The return of the Hetalia characters. * How Zelena returned to the New Enchanted Forest. * A timeskip between the present day events of "Demon Springs" and the present day events of the season premiere, with flashbacks taking place in between. * Like in Season 21, the new characters' stories will not be completely fleshed out, but they will be more than they were in Season 21. Flashbacks will also take place in the time before the Ninth Curse. * New love interests for Tiana and Rapunzel. * Episode 18 will be the special 200th episode. * Who cast the Dark Curse and why. * More on Aladdin, and why Jafar needs his heart. New Characters * Aladdin * Belle/Belle Gold * Jafar * Oracle * Wicked Witch of the West/Daphne West * Prince Adam/Mr. Brixton * JasmineBelle and Jasmine join 'Heroes Unite'New cast members for a new season * Gaston/SpencerNew 'Heroes Unite' characters: Gaston, Lumiere, and the Genie! * Lumiere * Genie of Agrabah * PrussiaThomas Baker and Lukas Weber return to 'Heroes Unite' * DorothyEnter Dorothy, Glinda, and Mombi! * Glinda * Mombi Cast Starring * Adrien Williams as Hunter * James Tennant as Arthur Williams * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * James Kirkland as Oliver French/Robin Hood * Emma Williams as Tiana/Patience * Sophie Ecosaise as Rapunzel Tremaine/Vicky Guest Starring Recurring * Beverley Elliott as Granny/Granny Lucas * Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby Rose Lucas * JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel * Amelia Kirkland as Alice/Madeline * Colin O'Donoghue as Hook/Rogers * Emma Booth as Eloise Gothel/Eloise Gardener/GraceEmma Booth set to return in 'HU' season 22 * Daniel Francis as Dr. Facilier/Baron Samdi'Princess and the Frog', 'Beauty and the Beast', 'The Little Mermaid' confirmed for 'HU' season 22 * Lea Kahale as Moana/Halia'Heroes Unite' Season 22: New news * Josephine Ludens as Queen of Hearts/Reine de Cours * Sofia Gardera as Gretel/Adriana/Lucy WebberSofia Gardera is returning for what appears to be her last season on 'Heroes Unite'Sofia Gardera returning for a multiple episode final arc as Gretel * Thomas Baker as '''England * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Booth/Emily BakerJennifer Morrison returning to 'Heroes Unite' * Grace Andrews as Cruella De Vil'Grace Andrews books return to 'Heroes Unite' as the fabulously evil Cruella de Vil Guest * Gil McKinney as [[Prince Eric (Ariel)|'Prince Eric]] * Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret BlanchardGinnifer Goodwin, Josh Dallas, and Anna Fox book returns to 'Heroes Unite' * Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/Nick Williams * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Regina Mills/Roni * Rose McIver as Tinker Bell'Rose McIver to return in "at least one episode" of 'HU' season 22 * Matthew Whittaker as 'Hercules'Matthew Whittaker returning for the 200th episode New Cast Starring * Rachel deCroix as Belle/Belle Gold Guest Starring Recurring *Ian Renor as Aladdin *Naveen Andrews as Jafar *Jack Sleiner as Wicked Witch of the West/Daphne West *Michael Ansonts as Prince Adam/Mr. Brixton * Amyra Daniels as 'Jasmine * TBA as Gaston/'Spencer' * TBA as Lumiere * TBA as Genie of Agrabah * Lukas Weber as Prussia * TBA as Dorothy * TBA as Mombi Guest * Jordan Mayberry as Oracle * TBA as Glinda Lineup Changes * Sophie Ecosaise (Rapunzel Tremaine/Victoire Belfrey) is once again billed as "starring". * Martin Freeman (Artie/Liam) is no longer billed as "starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite